Plegarias sin respuesta
by MariaLujan
Summary: Sister Bernadette, Patrick, y una crisis de fe.


Había perdido la cuenta de las noches en las que se dormía entre lágrimas y rezos. Rezar siempre le calmaba el alma, le daba seguridad y consuelo, pero desde hacía mucho que eso no ocurría. Dios la había abandonado. No sabía porqué, pero la había dejado tirada en medio de la nada, alejada de todo, sola con su alma en pena. De nada servía ya rezar, Él no la escuchaba.

Su castigo era tan grande que no sólo la había abandonado sino que también le había dado una terrible enfermedad. Cada mañana, cuando se despertaba con náuseas y su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía débil, dudaba que esos medicamentos que tanto daño le hacían, lograran salvarla. Se estaba muriendo, y de nada le estaban sirviendo tampoco las palabras de la Enfermera Peters ni de Sister Julienne comentando lo bien que se veía. No. Estaba muriendo, física y espiritualmente. Dios se le reía a carcajadas y no sabia porqué, cuál había sido su falta para merecer esto. Él lo sabría, pero no estaba segura ya de eso. Para colmo, era abrir la Biblia para hallar una palabra de aliento y tropezar con una carta de él. Su otro él.

Qué ganas tenia de escapar de aquel sanatorio, de su enfermedad, de su vida y de su fe sólo para correr a sus brazos. Olvidarse de la culpa que le daba pensar aquello y simplemente vivir. Y si moría, morir con el, habiendo vivido aunque sea un poco en libertad.

Las cartas llegaban cada dos o tres días y ya eran muchas pero ella sólo las tocaba, miraba una y otra vez su remitente, trataba de no respirar para no desear sentir su aroma y las dejaba a un lado, olvidadas pero sin ser olvidadas. Estaban allí, llegaban, y traían cosas. No sabía qué dirían pero se lo imaginaba. Y también le daba terror abrirlas y que no dijeran lo que ella deseaba, que solo fueran noticias de un Poplar que ya no le importaba y nada más. Qué ganas de agarrar un papel, garabatear un simple "te amo" para reconocerlo de una vez y enviárselo, pero no tenia el coraje. Había vivido rodeada del coraje de madres y familias que trataban de sobrevivir y ella no había aprendido nada porque era una cobarde que no podía decidir qué hacer.

La luz de la mañana entró perezosamente por la ventana, anunciando el momento del Laudes. Se tapó hasta la cabeza, negando por primera vez a su Dios. No lo haría hoy, no le rezaría, estaba furiosa con Él. Lo reemplazaría por él, imaginando qué estaría haciendo en ese momento.

Y en ese momento él tampoco dormía, porque no lo habia hecho en toda la noche y en poco rato ya debería levantarse para empezar un día lleno de agotamiento en el que nuevamente no podría concentrarse y temería dar cualquier diagnóstico.

La extrañaba. La extrañaba miserablemente. Tarde se había dado cuenta de que sin verla no existía como persona, que era un ente sin vida al que se hacia llamar Doctor. Estúpido de él, que pretendía sanar a otros cuando no podía sanarse a sí mismo.

No había tenido ni una sola respuesta y se imaginaba porqué. Seguramente sus cartas llegaban e iban a parar a la basura, porque ese destino merecían. Habían comenzado a ser demasiado confesionales y un lado de él estaba aliviado de que ella no las leyera y lo odiara más. Y sin embargo, deseaba tanto que le contestara aunque sea con una línea. Ya no le importaba si lo insultaba de arriba abajo, con tal de recibir una respuesta.

Qué ganas tenía de dejar Poplar y que se murieran todos los pacientes que quisieran morirse y entrar a ese sanatorio y llevársela y nunca mas volver. Pero no era posible, ella nunca dejaría que eso suceda y sabia que si se lo pedía, por más loco que estuviera él no podría hacerlo porque sabia que se rendiría a ese par de ojos azules que lo atormentaban día y noche.

Si me amas y yo te amo, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos? Por Dios. Por Él. Ella era de Él y él ardería en el infierno por robársela. Pero a estas alturas, ¿qué importaba el infierno? Negó con la cabeza, por ese camino jamás conseguiría nada. Así que hizo algo que hacia mucho tiempo no hacia. Se volvió a Dios, al Dios de ella, para pedirle por ella. Si no era de él, al menos que se salvara. Que nunca mas le hablara, pero que se salvara, que estuviera fuerte y sana y no sufriera. Que no la castigara por su culpa. Y aunque sea, que le respondiera algo.

Se tapó hasta la cabeza abriéndose por primera vez a Dios. Hoy lo haría, hoy le rezaría, por ella y por él, aunque ya sabía que a un pecador como él, no lo escucharía.

En ese mismo momento, ambos sabían que serían plegarias sin respuesta.


End file.
